


The Dead Won't Hear About Our Love

by graspthesanity



Category: Frank Ocean (Musician), John Mayer (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspthesanity/pseuds/graspthesanity
Summary: Is it still romance if you're just friends?





	The Dead Won't Hear About Our Love

I don’t know how someone can have so much power while they’re on their knees. When he’s licking the remaining cum off my cock. He gives it one last suck, before we both are standing face to face and he starts kissing me hungrily, pinning my hands above me with his, the erection pressing hard against my spent cock. Eventually we stopped kissing and I could see that his own concerns were rushing through his mind, while mine were taking over me. Frank let go off my hands and I slowly put them down. 

We both gulped as some bear walked in. We were leaning against the stalls so I just hid my cock into my jeans, Frank’s arm on my shoulder, rubbing it. We waited as the music got louder, because after such a still moment we were coming back to our senses. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” I suggested, even I knew that he had the upper hand, he had dragged me inside, after sharing a joint and drinking some alcohol, making us entirely out of some glitter which there was plenty in this gay bar Frank used to be a regular in. 

The light was piercing the houses and he took my hand, as if he had known where to go, which steps to follow. I held his back just as carefully as he had mine and I couldn’t help but wonder how much longer would this night last, because it had only begun and my entire being was foggy and sober at the same time. We talked enough, smoked enough, laughed and now it was time to let it all go, as we walked on and on. 

I could see every colour being reflected on us in different variations, there were too many neon signs which weren’t meant to be read. We walked into a few sex shops, Frank laughing at my reaction of all the dildo sizes which were bigger than my head and he’d bite his tongue, grinning wide with those white teeth. 

We were going, we were stuttering in explaining as the morning would come, that we were both running away from exes. Power stripped down when we came to Frank’s apartment and just laid naked on his bed and he would trace my skin with his fingertips, curiously looking up at me with red tinted eyes, soft lips on my hip bone. 

We both knew as if we had read the headlines of each other’s brains. I couldn’t bear it and I closed my eyes again to let myself melt, be dragged, as Frank asked and pondered where he could’ve put the condoms. I had only been with Frank, some ritual that we would do it once when we’d break up, that one post-sex when you still think about your ex. 

“I got checked.” I said. Frank stopped and dropped the condom in the middle of his huge bedroom. 

“Me too.” 

“You’re not gonna ask the result?” 

“You would’ve told me earlier and we’ve a bigger problem than some chick who bit your dick during a blow job.” He said, sighing and back to his position near the hip bone. He kissed it again, his dark fingers wrapping against my cock as he licked the underside, closing his own eyes, savouring the moment and taste he seemed to adore. 

Once I got hard, I called him out to me, he slid on top of me and I grabbed his ass, kissing him deeply, all the spells off. My hair a tangled mess, his desire seen clear as day. 

“What am I doing?” I ask quietly, before the birds awake and the morning light comes crashing in to anyone who dislikes it. 

“We’re fucking.” Frank says. I nod, eyes wide. Not high, not drunk, sober. 

I kiss him again, our tongues rubbing, I’ve never done it this sober before. We have never reached the morning. I let it flow, as I spread his ass and slowly go inside him, Frank pushing me down, as he sits up and moans, taking my entire length, opening his mouth in bliss and starts riding me, hands on my chest and then my shoulders. I pump my cock deep inside him with every movement he does 

We’ve been fucking

My blood runs cold, my dick is ready to cum inside him, fill Frank up. 

How long have we been doing this?

Tomorrow Frank will fly somewhere like Rio, just to get his head together mentally. He’ll visit churches and blend in with designer clothes and the odd Portuguese phrases written on it. I sit up and slam my cock hard inside him one last time, before I explode. I know he likes it when I continue, and I do with sweat on my forehead. Eventually Frank comes on my stomach, crashing beside me on the bed. He looks at the windows. 

He will go. 

Frank sits up and smiles at me through a profile. 

“I think I love him.” I quickly sit up besides him, drying my stomach with my hand and then against his bed sheets. 

“I thought you broke up.” I say quietly and suddenly, like thunder. 

“No, John.” And he starts picking up the clothing from the floor as I watch him. “We’ve been fucking enough.”

“But that’s what you always say.” I admit. 

He breathes out loudly, nods. 

“I’ll be in Rio.” I guessed. I want him to invite me, push the barrier. Instead he looks at me and dresses up from his own home, running a hand through his short hair and then he approaches the bed, shoes in hand- 

“Enough.” Frank comments, I lift my head, as he leans down and we’re face to face, examining the other’s face and eventually we kiss. I push him away. Frank puts on his shoes and leaves. I can see him walking to the next crossing, no clothing packed and getting the plane without anything else. Call a taxi and then cry in it, loudly

As I’ll keep the key as always, watering his plants. 

I smoke in his house more than often the next few days and masturbate to his photos. I check his whereabouts with a cigarette dangling off my lips. I break a few vinyls he owns for no good reason and 

Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed recently, so I wanted to put it to paper. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> For my other work, and to know why I use AO3, see here: https://graspthesanity.wordpress.com/2019/06/09/why-i-use-ao3/


End file.
